Get a Life, Don't Save One!
"Get a Life, Don't Save One" is the fifty-sixth episode of the Nicktoons Go! ''television series. The episode stars Tak, aka. the "Mighty Warrior of the Pupununu People", who saves Zaria's life. As a result, she feels she is in debt to him in training and begins attempting to help him with various things. However, she ends up causing more harm than good. Plot Synopsis The episode begins in the Pupununu Village, where Tak, "under the name of the Mighty Warrior", is outside Jibolba's hut, testing out his Tiger Spirit Animal on a practice dummy while singing a song he heard from when the Song Juju sisters visited ("Genie in a Bottle"). Jeera finds the song pretty catchy and joins in the singing. Zaria soon enters and commands her sister to leave because their father, the Chief, is needing her, but Jeera continues to sing along with Tak, ignoring her. She becomes angry because of this, so she begins to make a huge mess in her rage. Suddeny, she slips on a banana peel from a loop tailed monkey, causing her to slide all over the place. She screams for help, but the two ignore her. Just as she is about to fall off the edge, Tak accidentally knocks the Spirit Rattle while singing, which in time, shakes and sends some spirits toward Zaria, pushing her back up to the surface. Zaria is saved, and realizes that Tak is not only the Mighty Warrior, but a "champ among all Pupununu." She pledges that she will always try to protect Tak from personal injury for as long as she lives. Later in the jungle, Tak tells Jeera about Zaria's oath. As the two stop to talk on a big rock, Zaria rides to them on a rhino and offers Tak a ride to his destination. He climbs up onto the rhino, leaving Jeera alone. The tomboy tries to grab the rope, but the rock slowly starts to move and roll towards Pins and Needles, who are walking with some syndicate troops. Jeera runs away before the two living voodoo dolls notice her, and then they spot Tak, riding away on the rhino with Zaria. This makes them think that something is up, so they head to the Syndicate hideout. At the hideout, Pins and Needles tell the Syndicate about what they saw, and before Professor Calamitous could say anything, Tlaloc explains that he thinks it is another scheme. He then sings a song about how "Tak and the Chief's eldest princess are plotting against him" and how they want to trick him into thinking Tak is now with Zaria. Even after the song, half the syndicate and Pins and Needles are confused. Meanwhile, near a Juju Shrine, Jeera is angry at Tak for leaving her to ride with Zaria. Tak asks for forgiveness, as he only wanted to let Zaria pay off her debt. Jeera forgives him. Icky Juju appears just at the time Tak was about to put a tiki he is holding into the shrine, asking if they've seen Slopviathan, his Big G. Tak says no, since he hasn't seen him or any of the other Big Gs for a long time. Icky Juju says to let him know if they find him and he teleports. Koko, standing nearby, then tells Tak and Jeera that she really enjoys the song. Tak asks her if she would like him to sing it again, but Koko decides to hear it later and tries to comfort him to get close to his power. At that moment, Zaria comes from behind her and pulls her away from him. The Chief's eldest daughter announces that she is saving him from "kissing germs." She then pulls him away with her, leaving the offended Koko alone. Later at Jibolba's Hut, Tak shares his dilemma to his mentor about Zaria. As he talks, he balances on a large wobbly jar, which Zaria notices from nearby. She runs to stop him, but ends up pushing Tak off and getting on the barrel herself instead. She then rolls herself and the large jar into a pile of other large jars and crashes. Pins and Needles are spying on them in these jars, which begin to roll across the area after being hit. Zaria, Tak, and Jibolba watch as the large jars bounce all over the area before breaking, and then she announces that she cannot believe how much "jeopardy" is in the Great Warrior's day-to-day life. She decides to stay with him for twenty-four hours a day to protect him, which disappoints him. Jibolba demands him to find a way to get even with her. At Calamitous' hideout, Professor Calamitous and Tlaloc is infuriated at his minions, as he knows that they know nothing about what Tak and Zaria are up to. Therefore, the evil shaman commands them to capture Zaria and bring her to the hideout. Zaria is telling Sanjay and Craig (being called "Radical Juju"), who are visiting Chicken Island, about her mission to protect the Mighty Warrior. She asks where Tak is so she can protect him, so Sanjay replies by telling her that he is off in the jungle, doing his civic duty. Just as Zaria leaves, Tak, Jeera, Keeko, and Koko, hiding in a dressing room, come out. Tak asks how he can get Zaria off of his back, so Sanjay, Craig, and Ronnie explain to him what he can do in song. After they finish the song, they tells the four to leave everything to them. The seven set up a plan that they perform in the Gloomleaf Swamp. Tak lies on a large lily pad, and Jeera, Keeko, Koko, Sanjay, Craig, and Ronnie cover him up with many sheep. They finish throwing bananas on him and prepare to begin their trick after hearing a Tarzan Yell from Zaria, who arrives, swinging onto a tree. As the Chief's eldest daughter jumps down, the voodoo duo, Pins and Needles, watch her on some alligators. Jeera, Keeko, Koko, Sanjay, and Craig call Zaria over to the pile of sheep in front of them, telling her that Tak is under it. As Zaria heads over, Pins rides his alligator into Tak and the sheep. However, instead of running over him, he hits into the sheep and completely leaves Tak unharmed. Zaria becomes amazed at what Tak gets himself into, so she decides to stay with him for every second, even though the seven run off undetected before she finishes speaking. Zaria begins searching for them, but soon gets stuck in Needles' trap. El Oso carries her to the hideout and follows Needles, with Pins uncontrollably riding his alligator behind him. Tak, Jeera, Keeko, Koko, Sanjay, Craig, and Ronnie set up another plan to trick Zaria. Tak flies around in his chicken suit, performing several dangerous stunts. While he flies, he begins to wonder where Zaria is, not knowing that she has been captured. He also notices some of Slopviathan's remaining slime on the suit. Eventually, because of this, Tak begins to spiral to the ground. Just before crashing, Jibolba (in termite form) appears on his shoulders, and he tells his pupil how to control his flying. Tak follows his advice and safely flies over the island. Back at the Syndicate's hideout, the Syndicate interrogates Zaria, wanting to know what she was plotting against them. Zaria has no answer, as she has only been trying to help Tak. Tlaloc threatens her by telling him that she will be forced to become his mindless slave if she does not explain her "plans." Zaria thinks of what to do, and then asks for a last request: to sing a song, and begins to sing the "Genie in a Bottle" song to earn more time to be saved. As he sings, he invites the some of the Syndicate to sing along, and Needles, El Oso, Beautiful Gorgeous, Ooblar, and a few syndicate troops, seeing no harm in it, join in. Tak finishes flying in his chicken suit, wondering why Zaria hasn't come to the rescue yet. Jibolba tells him that he has seen a vision of Zaria at the Syndicate's hideout from the Moon Juju. Tak, Jeera, Keeko, and Koko head out to rescue him, Tak and Jeera use emus and Keeko uses a Boar to get to the hideout, while Koko runs instead of riding an animal. Keeko comments, "Crazy feet... cool!" which makes Koko giggle reluctantly. Meanwhile, after the song is over, Zaria decides to sing it again, Needles, El Oso, Beautiful Gorgeous, Ooblar and the few syndicate troops join in. Professor Calamitous, infuriated, commands them to stop singing and orders Zaria to walk onto the platform leading to the factory. Just before Professor Calamitous sends the Chief's eldest daughter to the factory, Tak, Jeera, Keeko, and Koko come to the rescue. After they get off their emus and boar, Tlaloc asks where Pins and Needles are. Bartog hears him, but does not come, only asking him if what he had asked was a rhetorical question. Zaria decides that she truly is in debt to Tak, but then realizes that the mighty warrior himself is not to happy about it. Just as he tells her to get on the boar, Professor Calamitous and Tlaloc send out dozens of syndicate soldiers to attack. Tlaloc is prepared to send them to their doom, but is soon taken out by Spirit Strike, which is a good thing that Zaria "borrowed" the Spirit Rattle. As the evil shaman is unable to strike, Jeera throws the remaining of Slopviathan's slime at him and Koko knocks him out which a powerful kick, causing him to land on Bartog. While these two are down, however, the five are still surrounded by the Syndicate's many minions. Jeera figures that only a miracle can save them, and Tak figures that it would be the out-of-control alligator Pins was riding on, and sure enough, Pins rides through the room on the alligator, running out of control. This frightens the syndicate soldiers, and the enemies quickly scram as the five ride away. Later that night, in the Village, Zaria decides that she and Tak are now even, as her Spirit Rattle diversion had saved their lives, and she gives back the Spirit Rattle. She also announces that she thinks the mighty warrior is a hazard to his health, and then walks away. The episode ends with Icky Juju, asking the four if they have seen Slopviathan. Tak, Jeera, Keeko, and Koko simply smile at each other, just as Zaria is heard screaming from Slopviathan's bellowing. Characters * Tak * Zaria * Jeera * Keeko * Azula/Koko * Tlaloc * Pins and Needles * Icky Juju (minor) * Slopviathan (cameo) * Jibolba * Chief (cameo) * Moon Juju (mentioned) * Sanjay Patel * Craig Slithers * Ronnie Slithers * Professor Calamitous * Beautiful Gorgeous * Ooblar * Tlaloc * Pins and Needles * Bartog * Crug * El Oso Transcript See[[Get a Life, Don't Save One! Transcript| ''Get a Life, Don't Save One! Transcript]] Category:Nicktoons